


石与旗帜/Take Me Home

by capebreton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capebreton/pseuds/capebreton
Relationships: Harry Potter & Oliver Wood, Harry Potter/Oliver Wood





	1. Chapter 1

风渐渐不平和了，放了心呼啸，雨也无间断地砸下来，像要劈天裂地。气流裹住人耳目阻断人退路，人声无限远，眼前唯一的目标，是球。

鬼飞球，游走球，在可见的范围内迅速运动着。球员们在雨幕中穿梭，有人额上淌血，有人耳中鼓噪，行将力竭。

心力却不竭。

他们想在这场暴力的、鼓点激越的比赛中争夺，想要在沸沸嘈杂里赢掌声，年少热血壮志，仿佛尽是为此而生。

奥利弗·伍德深吸一口气，密切关注着周遭一切，随时准备拦住进攻。而专心过了头，耳边就是寂静。

伍德很喜欢这种寂静，他愿意用诗来比拟这美妙时刻。他甚至用漫长的少年时光来期待着一个人——她大概是个女孩儿，他们将一起驻足在这短暂的安宁，然后交换一个吻，溶溶雾气中他将碰触她冰凉发梢，温软嘴唇。

这是伍德在霍格沃兹的第四年。他已经同魁地奇感情深厚，也碰见过几回这难得的寂静时刻，怀揣期待，也很久了。

比赛依旧胶着，而破局的关键所有人都清楚。那个金色的小球，有人将追到它，荣耀于是落定。

哨声响起，一个斯莱特林的女孩儿抓住飞贼，隔着雨幕，伍德远远看见她利落身影，虽然看不清但他知道她一定在笑。寂静一瞬散去，欢呼嗤笑涌上前来。守门员耳中灌满喧嚣，心里开始筹谋如何在下一年拿回奖杯。

这是伍德在霍格沃兹的第四年，他将继续期待下去。

和所有巫师世界的住民一样，人生的前十几年伍德再普通不过地度过：从小看碗碟飞舞，听糖果叽喳，儿时的伟大冒险总止步于不可说的恐吓。等年纪一到，就跟着父母撞进车站进入城堡，迎接崭新烦恼。于是草长莺飞变了漫天落雪，花开得盛极然后凋谢，男孩的身条抽高，奔忙在教室与球场。梦想在不为人知处生长，从没被诉诸口舌，安静得好像被遗忘。展现在人们面前的表象是，这个有着棕色眼睛长长睫毛的男孩儿忙于长大，忙于被热血支配，忙于将生命铺陈成耀目阳光。

当然了，当十五岁的伍德成为格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长，他也开始忙于教导天赋异禀的后辈。

后辈眼睛碧绿，发丝柔软。伍德一直想有个弟弟却没有，他想这个传说中的救世主真可爱。黑发男孩儿飞上天的动作也赏心悦目，伍德队长抬头看，湛蓝天空中小小身影都透着雀跃，他眨了眨眼，他有预感——一些好事将会发生。

自从进入霍格沃兹以来，目光、言谈就没远离过哈利·波特。人们仔仔细细观察他：“你就是哈利·波特？”

那个大难不死的男孩儿，那个活在所有人注视中的男孩儿？

人人都了解他胜过他自己，这不是一个问句。

哈利耸耸肩：“I’m Harry.” 

Just Harry.

作为哈利·波特的十一年里，他在橱柜里入睡，在逼仄中导演战争。与他同居的佩妮姨妈一家热衷于制造噪声，锅碗瓢盆、鄙薄言语轮番上阵，教会他珍惜每一刻难得平静，默默在生日为自己勾勒姓名。突然有一天魔法世界向他打开大门，金光四射，面目友善。于是他怀揣巨大期望打点行装，艰难跋涉至人群中，却猛然发现这世界依旧言辞模糊。

但是不要紧，他今年十一岁，他尚且年幼，尚且满怀希望，寂静长夜里冰凉窗棂下男孩儿没想别的，只想了一个未来。

未来，要有朋友，要有爱好，要有……一个家。

朋友已经显露出大概模样，哈利脑中回响起他们的笑声，而爱好，就在眼前了。

哈利低头看身穿黑色毛衣的男生，对方抬头，眼睛弯弯，语调轻快：“But you…are a seeker！”

找球手，听起来比“the chosen one”有意思，小孩儿凭直觉这样判断。下一刻他决定这就是他的身份与偏爱。对面的棕发男生还在细细讲解，他于是知道自己将担负追逐的责任。金色小球速度迅疾，却没离开过自己的视野，哈利想自己会追到金色飞贼的。

他一定会的。

日常的训练堪称平淡。

没有鼎沸人声，光荣尚需时日，所有的不过是一个又一个清晨，夜星将隐，曦光镀上满目绿茵。 

哈利已经习惯了堪称辛苦的训练，或者说，他甚至依赖着这样的生活。它规律，踏实，让人心安。为这点儿心安，流多少汗水他也甘愿。

光轮2000带着他冲上云霄，专注飞行之余男孩儿偶尔低头看向下方，有高瘦的少年人抬头看他，又低头记录下每日的训练情况。他的队长一向可靠。

视线通常停留不了多长时间，因为下一秒游走球就会飞来，以巧妙的角度擦着他的身体过去。紧接着乔治·韦斯莱（或者是弗雷德·韦斯莱，高空中的高速运动使哈利不能准确区分他们）将会做出夸张表情，发出善意嘲笑。

一切都简洁明了，战争远在心头之外，让人想要相信明天。

偶有的插曲是，躁动的青春期里有队员信手击出黑色飞球，静静出神，或是恍然微笑，脸上带可疑的红。伍德队长常常扶额叹气，除多多找队员私下谈话外也无计可施。他想魁地奇足够迷人，又想或许是因为自己还没遇上那个雾气里的小姑娘。紧接着他收到粉色信封，信纸香气四溢，写满热烈的心。男生撑着下巴看完，又啃了半个小时羽毛笔头，写下抱歉。

摸摸猫头鹰圆圆脑袋，伍德送它离开。他再次叹气，自觉成熟稳妥，肩担重责。下一秒又有个圆圆脑袋凑近前：“伍德学长，我想到一种新的追球策略……你在干什么？”一双绿眼睛看着他。

伍德挠挠头，面上浮现出少年人特有的、不招人讨厌的忸怩：“没没干什么，我妈妈问我圣诞礼物想要什么，我给她回信。”

绿眼睛弯成桥：“真好。”

伍德顿住一秒，他想起人们说救世主有个不称职的监护人。“让我们去看看你的新发现吧。找球手。”

人生中的第一场魁地奇如期到来，哈利以为自己会紧张，以为他将迎接只关乎于头脑与力量的比拼，而现实谆谆语告：期望只是期望。而此时，十一岁的男孩儿尚未领会其灼灼真意。他直面了对手不加掩饰的恶意，眼看着伍德坠入沙地。结果终归不错，哈利高举胜利的标志，目之所及尽是赞赏，他感到快乐与归属感，也感到茫然。他希望伍德在这里。

但这也仅仅是他希望而已。

哈利一直猜测，那位面色不善的魔药学教授身怀巨大秘密，某日他揭开伪装，必有灾祸来袭。这猜测有八成把握，信心来自于从前他躲避姨夫巴掌的充分经验。他总是能嗅到挟着山雨的风。

命运隐隐约约盘旋在头顶，黑发男孩儿每日上课，和同伴玩闹，不错过每个理当情绪丰沛的时刻。他没害怕那骇人传说，心里却是股不服气——这是格兰芬多的品质，小狮子们总倚靠着自己度过烈阳暴雨。在最后时刻敲响之前，他们蛰伏，他们认真生活。

雪柔柔飘落在窗外，为节日做安静背景。于是热闹处更显欢欣，却因这衬托，不够热闹的地方，空茫更无处遁形。

格兰芬多的休息室里，哈利·波特收到一个包裹，蝴蝶结的材料是绷带，手法堪称质朴。

拆开后，里面是本魁地奇名人传，已被摩挲得封面卷边。

哈利笑起来。

暴雨始终没真正砸下来，哈利是这样认为的。局势还没那么糟，至少每晚睡前他并不需要准备遗嘱。

所谓危险止步于生死，真正要命的，是问句，是眼睛。

他从不认识自己。来霍格沃兹之前是这样，之后也并无改观。他人的讲述里，他是天生英雄，是爱的遗物。除此之外，再没别的。来路渺渺，他唯有未来可期望。于是小小男孩儿拿出十成十的坦诚面对生活，时刻忖度身上红袍是否合乎道理。可眼睛，那些无处不在的眼睛，他们从没停止评判，眼睛悄声语，他是罪恶之后，眼睛举起旗，昂然划分阵地。

他就这样度过一轮又一轮的时日。毕竟生活还要继续，并不因为你窥见它不堪面目而羞愧，它如此坦荡，近乎永恒。更何况，一切都只发生在他自己身上。

伍德的路走得是很踏实的。

年级越高，他对球队训练愈加上心。成日揪着人苦练，势必要挣出个坦荡成绩。

大路长又长，免不了蹭蹬。比如现在，他不得不让出球场，给向来不对付的竞争者。对面一群人里，有个金发脑袋很惹眼，那个低年级学生神情骄傲——他觉得世界就该这么运行，他按照规则行事，理当骄傲。伍德有点儿想笑。

当然，他没笑出来。摸摸身旁黑发柔软的小脑袋，队长能感觉到他的找球手愤怒又不平。

然后他说：“没关系。”

小脑袋点了点头。

他们另外找了个时间训练。

天色沉沉，绿草都变了面目，成为潜藏诡秘的幽幽森林。球被施了咒，在一片暗淡中高速运动，留下长长轨迹，是点点荧光连成线。哈利俯冲下去避开一记游走球，听见击球手们高声欢笑。夜风拂过他鼻尖。

他的心静了。

中间休息时，哈利挪到队长身边，后者正在训练计划上修修改改，时不时皱眉抚颌。正纠结如何开口，对方已有所感应，低头朝他笑：“斯莱特林队总是这样，你不用太生气。”

黑发男孩儿抿着嘴，“可是……这样不公平，德拉科·马尔福太可恶了。”还有，我知道你多想赢。他在心里默默道。

“噢……原来那个金脑袋全名是这个。你放心，他做找球手，一定比不过你，我用这么多年的实战经验保证。”魔杖的荧光映在伍德眼里，有星光细碎。“有一点儿生气就可以了，算是提前给比赛鼓气。到时候你赢过他，他们就什么都不算。”

“我会的。”男孩儿还能说什么呢。他已经把什么都说了。况且他发现，伍德笑起来真好看。

哈利还有个新发现，就是伍德很喜欢笑。并不全因为高兴，棕发男生对人一向友善，看人先带三分笑意，同时，他还有个长相优势——眼角下垂，睫毛长长，再平常的目光都显出几许郑重。哈利想他明白了为什么这位学长总能收到粉色信件。

有时，这笑也出于恶意。

没办法，这世上可笑的事情如此之多，有的是自傲的愚者，有的是沽名钓誉之徒，也有的是金光璀璨的荒谬。洛哈特在台上大放厥词时，伍德发出十七岁的嘲笑声，他笑得太过投入，肩膀抖动，不能自已。

哈利的目光和他的相接，对方挑挑眉毛，然后他们对视而笑。

不知是何缘由，大难不死的男孩儿逐渐拥有良好的睡眠。每晚夜光铺陈在窗台，他安然入梦，许许多多的目光与指摘都沉寂，在遥遥天边外。

罗恩隐约察觉了朋友的改变。当然，这并不是说小罗尼突然心细如发。只是哈利生气的频率大大减少到了常人都不能忽视的地步。被怀疑是杀人凶手时他没什么大反应，依旧照常上课，下课时提着剑杀了龙，满身鲜血地救出小姑娘。得知上辈恩仇、和蒙受冤屈的教父分别时，他脸上也没见几分愤恨，所做的不过是拥抱后静静目送布莱克离开。他人一生都少遇的多舛命运接连砸过来，男孩儿照单全收。

哈利几乎活成了最标准的格兰芬多，勇敢正直，好像没有任何东西可以阻挡他。

罗恩为这变化高兴，至少他不用烦恼如何在好友生气时安慰对方。但他又十分疑惑，好像好友突然多活了几十岁，或者是戴了第二副眼镜，过滤掉了那些本该使十二三岁男孩儿出离愤怒的刺激。他难得细心地揣度了一下，觉得这疑惑不该问本人，于是诚恳求教了赫敏，棕发女孩儿皱着眉想了半天，也没有答案。但没答案的缘由她十分清楚——他们谁都不是哈利，他的命运也只有他一人独自经历，再多揣测也都是隔着岸，火烧得再大，也并未使他们发丝燃着一毫。

一切都只发生在人自己身上。

哈利三年级时，五官慢慢脱离幼态，显现出一种很特别的清秀。而人们的目光依旧时常落在他身上，他开始收到暧昧的搭讪与信件。

男孩儿垂下眼睫，选择无视它们。

事到如今他已经理解人群并不友善，人们都认识他，人人都未曾认识过他。他感到疲惫。

他今年十四岁，他已经感到疲惫。

不过还好，在他还没学会捍卫之前，有人已告诉他眼睛该看向哪里。他尚且可以慢慢长大，尝试去留住些什么，抑或是，抓住些什么。

当伍德诚恳请求他帮助新来的追球手加练时，他没带犹豫地点了头。

棕发男生笑了，露出点不好意思：“我知道你最近在忙黑魔法防御课的加训，辛苦你了。”这是我的最后一年了。他没说出口。

对面人看着他，阳光下的找球手发愈黑，眼愈亮。

绿眼睛弯起来，找球手说：“放心吧，我会帮你拿到奖杯的。”这是最后一年了。

找球手果然帮他拿到了。

伍德捧着奖杯朝哈利道谢，说他要按时离开了，去普德米尔联队当替补队员。

男孩儿的碧绿眼睛好像越发剔透，他看着伍德：“你也要离开吗。”

“什么？”忙于魁地奇的毕业生不知道救世主刚刚送别了谁。他眨了眨眼睛，“是的，我要离开这里，去追求新的事业了。那里金发脑袋会更少一点。”

哈利笑一笑：“祝你好运。”没再说别的。

伍德整理好行囊，走过学校的一栋栋建筑。他觉得自己好像错过什么事情，但仔细回想后仍旧毫无头绪。于是他继续往前走。


	2. Chapter 2

再见面，已经是废墟之上了。

伍德在大战中艰难存活，将科林的尸体搬运至指定的空地，死去的人们被集中安放在那里。他眼睛发涩，抬头却看见灿烂得过分的阳光。他想起在不久之前的日光下，人们奔逃，哭嚎，死去。

然后他看见了哈利。

和自己一样，救世主也是一身狼狈，衣领上沾着鲜血。

救世主笑了笑：“好久不见。” 

他们并肩走过城堡，走过球场，走过人们的哭声，没有旁观的心情。

起初的一段时间，谁都没说话。多年不见，联系甚少，如今他们各自长大，各自满身疲惫。

后来是谁先开的口呢。谁都记不清了。只记得路过了某个在大战中被打开的储物室，一个失控的金飞贼横冲直撞，从哈利身后冲过来。

伍德在一瞬间伸手，抓住。

他们一起笑起来。

谈话就此开启。他们聊了很多，又像是什么都没聊——回想起来，只有对方的眼睛是清晰的。阳光灿烂得不像样，照出对面人的眼睛清澈，像是一汪湖水，风吹过了雨淋过了，荡出浅浅的波。

当天晚上伍德回到住处，当他躺在床上行将闭眼时，一个念头忽地划过脑海：哈利背面的衣服沾了些灰，他该帮他整理一下的。

迷迷糊糊中伍德觉得这个念头很奇怪，紧接着他很快睡着。

等城堡的重建工作有序开展，伍德回到了球队。他想生活就是这样，即便你坐下来大哭一场也不会改变什么，一切依旧要继续。

训练的间隙，他倚在座椅上闭目养神，感受着一切如常的阳光与微风。一封信件打断他。

信的来处是联队新来的小姑娘，深色头发碧绿眼睛，抓金色飞贼很是在行。

姑娘抓球利落，谈感情也利落。伍德为什么知道呢，因为两年前姑娘跟他提分手时也很利落。到现在，伍德还能回想起她当时坦坦荡的笑：“我是很喜欢你，不过你想在我身上找的东西，大概是找不见的，所以我们分开吧。”他无法拒绝。

从前在旅途中偶遇又分开的人，如今兜兜转转成了队友，伍德不可谓不慌张。不是因为他有愧于她，相反，之前的相处中伍德称得上尽职尽责，节日有精巧烟花作礼物，平日有细致到杯水的关怀。只是再次和她相处的感觉微妙而怪异，就像是被迫复盘一场永远也找不出败因的比赛。因此缘由，伍德尽全力逃避和她的一切非必要接触。

他本来是要把这信敷衍过去的，可拧着眉头看完他知道他不能了。

姑娘在信里措辞妥帖，说婚礼将近，请队友光临。   


信里的时间很近，安排在联队的公休日。伍德连着几天没睡好觉，等到最后一天，他忽然想起自己没有合适的西装，才将将把三魂两魄捞回，赶到脱凡成衣店。他想如果要退场或认输，至少要有个体面的方式。

黄昏将至，店里人只剩两三。伍德在衣架间踱了几回步，忽然注意到正在穿衣镜前和女店员谈天的一个身影。

等那身影不经意回过头，有点惊讶地发现他：“奥利弗？”他才确认了对方的身份。

救世主今天有点不一样。

伍德是没见过哈利穿正装的，印象中的小学弟总是穿着长袍满天追飞贼，最近的见面他也是一身狼狈，都谈不上什么着装。而眼前人身穿黑西装，昏昏暮光里脸上最后一点稚气也踪影全无，模样有些陌生。

伍德有些后知后觉地想到，哈利真的长大了。

救世主没什么改头换面的自觉，照旧同他聊天。话没说几句，就发现对方来此地的目的竟是惊人的一致。哈利进魔法部有段时间，空降了个上司，上司儿子将与普德米尔联队的新找球手共同步入婚姻殿堂。

哈利说，该来表表祝贺。

伍德耳畔突然窜过一丝鸣音，他很快忽略掉它，开始请对方帮忙挑选西装。毕竟自己绝大部分时间眼里只有魁地奇，对此领域并无涉猎。

救世主欣然应允。褪下西装交由店员包装好，又换上制服黑袍，耐心帮他品评每一件在他眼中都无比相似的衣装。

当他换到第十三套时，旁观的女店员表示惊艳，而哈利也终于满意。

伍德在镜子前转了一圈，摆了个击球的姿势，挺括西装勾勒出身形。

镜子一角，黑袍安静蜷曲。

婚礼很快到来。富丽饭厅内灯火摇曳，无处不是笑语言谈，无处不是酒杯碰撞，暖意流淌。

伍德看着新人交换戒指，交换一个炙热的吻，然后跟着人群一同鼓掌，祝福。没过多久他感到室内太过温暖，以至于热得他头昏脑胀，眩晕耳鸣。于是他慢慢向门口移动，来到室外。

庭院内的绿地显然经过精心打理，寂静夜里一看，也算是一番好风景。伍德正盯着一缕草研究，肩上被拍了一下。

是刚刚与新郎结束交谈的哈利，他手拿两杯酒，递给他一杯。

伍德接过，深饮一口，又叹口气，眼睛湿漉漉。路灯的光远远投过来，一缕暖色降落在他眉目。

“你这样，别人都要以为你和新娘有故事了。”哈利抿了口酒。

“是啊，她是我前女友。”伍德忽然泄了气，自己一口一口酒灌下去，摆出个全盘交代的姿态。从在旅途中的事故讲起，讲到姑娘最后笑眼里的泪珠。

“你甚至不知道为什么，事情就变成了这样。

“就像……你走在雾里，只有周边一圈是清晰的，你听见远处发生了什么，可当你急急忙忙赶过去，那儿又什么都没有。到最后你开始怀疑，你其实早就耳聋眼盲，根本不存在什么远方。”棕发青年的语调越来越轻，眼神也越来越模糊。

他原本就酒量欠佳，此时又隐约怀着不如一醉的决心，于是他果真彻彻底底地醉了过去。

第二天，伍德在松软的床上醒来。

阳光铺满木地板，室内一片寂静。窜进他脑中的第一个想法是，幸好今天不用训练。紧接着他意识到，自己可能给别人添了麻烦。

伍德略带愧疚地检视周身，发现自己只不见了外套，尚还有些体面。他祈祷自己并没有做什么会让他后悔的事。

再然后，他走到放着早餐的桌前，顺理成章地看到一张纸条，字迹工工整整，说突来紧急任务要出外勤，嘱咐他把早餐加热吃掉，离开时记得关门即可。

末尾一句：“早上好”。

伍德扶额，无声叹气。洗漱进食后，他在纸条背面留下感谢，准备离开。

离开前他回头看，房屋面积很小，装修称得上一句精美，而偏偏主人像是想诚心破坏这美一样，室内杂物随意堆放，几乎有了储物间的气势。

伍德感到自己忽略了什么，他没有在意，摇摇头关门离去。

敬业的魁地奇运动员很快抛却杂念，与队内的找球手保持和平相处，专心投入训练。普德米尔联队即将和阿普尔比火箭队有一场练习赛，他将作为守门员上场。

比赛时是个雨天。瓢泼雨幕中人声渐沸，渐远。伍德发挥出应有水平，普德米尔获胜。

正当庆贺时，远方传来大得不正常的打斗声，各类咒法集聚，电光雷鸣。

人群很快骚乱起来，不久前的大战还未退出他们的噩梦，孩童开始啼哭，人们相互推搡，想要快些离开。

混乱中，伍德帮助一名母亲带着孩子离开，其间被横飞的咒语波及，挂了彩，他只好找了个遮挡做短暂歇息。远处的打斗似是接近尾声，伍德探头向外看。然后他发现，在不远处混着血的泥水中躺着个人形，看起来快要死了。那人有双绿眼睛。

还没等他再细细看，一记粉碎咒飞来，周边石块飞溅。施咒者是个黑衣男人，形容可怖，正踱着步检视周围。

伍德屏息。

黑衣男人发现了躺在地上的人。他先随意踹了两脚，见对方没反应，又慢慢靠近去看。

地上的人暴起。

一击毙命。

伍德终于看清了对方的脸，即使是沾着鲜血脏污，依旧是藏不住的周正英俊。救世主奄奄一息，朝他笑：“又见面了。”

下一秒天空更暗一层——头顶一群摄魂怪扑来，附赠铺天盖地的阴冷。

伍德在第一时间召唤出守护神，温润的荧光中狮子现身，猛兽发出深沉低吼。寒意退散。

哈利好像低低地说了什么，伍德没有听清。他赶忙凑近，发现对方已然昏迷。

哈利睁眼。圣芒戈的天花板总是变换着不同的图案，今天是小人举着红玫瑰。有点艳俗，他想。

然后他发现伍德趴在床边，头发乱翘，下颌有隐约的胡渣冒出。他睡得不安稳，时不时皱皱眉，发出呓语。

哈利没想惊扰他，于是也安安静静地躺着。他在的病房有两个床位，另一张床并没有人，只有被褥掀开，像是那人只是起身，短暂地离开一下。紧接着走廊传来嚎啕，哭声裹着一辆治疗车路过，车上白布厚重，没露一点缝隙。

伍德被这声音惊醒，睁眼看到病床上的人，脸上浮现出显而易见的高兴：“哈利，你终于醒了！”

哈利想谢谢他，或是说点别的，却发现口中发涩，说不出话。伍德忙递上一口水，又说：“你的朋友，韦斯莱和格兰杰前不久来过了。他们说工作太忙，尽快再抽时间来看你。”

哈利默默点点头，边桌上被拆开的巧克力蛙早已告诉了他。而被一堆零食压着的，是一张叠得整齐的报纸。

“噢，还有这个，是格兰杰小姐给你留下的。”伍德将那份报纸递给他，又踟躇了一下：“你现在伤得很重……我给你读吧。”

哈利继续点头。

伍德开始认认真真念报，从丽塔·斯基特出了本《关于救世主你不得不知道的三百件小事》说到魁地奇欧洲杯黑幕盘点，从魔法部部长一家勾结食死徒被处决念到韦斯莱笑话商店陷入盗版风波。哈利听着听着就笑起来，偏偏身上又无处不是伤，于是很辛苦地憋着，额上冒出汗。

伍德发现了，停下不念。问他为什么笑。

话没问出口，被打断了。一位面色苍白的女士进入病房，来到那张空床，开始收拾床上、边桌上一些零碎的私人物品。她一直没哭出声，可她面上淌着的泪让人觉得，好像此时发出任何声音，都是一种不尊重。

等她从枕头下翻出一本边页毛糙的书，里面飘落出一片锈红色，是一片玫瑰花瓣。

她终于哭出声来。

哈利与伍德不约而同地保持着沉默，谁都没动作。此时和她讲任何话，做任何事，都是一种傲慢。

等这位女士终于止住哭，她面带惭色向他们道歉，说不好意思，打扰了你们。随即带着那些物品离去。

他们对视一眼，又移开视线。话题转向别的，那些无关紧要的，那些适合摊在阳光底下晾晒的事。伍德开始分享小时候听过的种种恐怖故事，而哈利全情投入，致力于揪出其中每一个逻辑错误，然后他们一同爆发笑声，伍德一边笑一边想，自己居然会被拿糖诱惑人的怪物吓到，甚至做了少吃糖的乖孩子，是否所有恐怖都如此可笑荒谬？

伍德没继续陪护几天。一是他有正经事业要忙，二是罗恩一群人终于把工作暂时搞定，有时间来哈利床前尽情制造噪声。

黑发的年轻人躺在床上，看伍德收拾简单行装，准备离开。他拉拉他衣角，伍德回头：“要什么？”

哈利想说谢谢，想起自己说过很多遍了，想问为什么对方对他这样好，又想起这位学长一向乐于助人，可谓古道热肠。他把问题一个一个咽回去，感到异常沮丧。

伍德等了半天没回应，只看见一双绿眼睛，好无辜地对着自己。他有点没由来的羞愧，摸了摸那一头经过清理而手感柔软的黑发，咳了两声道：“好好养病，有空来看我比赛。”

哈利乖乖说好。

伍德这才放了心离开，在路上他开始计算距离最近的比赛还有多少天，心想自己真是一个敬业的球员。

赫敏来时，哈利正看着天边一朵行云发呆。

干练的年轻女生捋捋额前碎发，将一纸文件拍在病床前：“你是不是早有计划？坎贝尔一被查出和莱恩他们一家的事有关，你就顶上了他的位置。”莱恩是哈利之前的顶头上司。

救世主翘翘嘴角，眼睛亮亮看着她：“我听不懂你在说什么。”人们只是喜欢划分阵营，而他也只是让他们为此承担应有的代价。

赫敏叹口气，不再问已经知道答案的问题：“你好自为之。还有，你之前写信托我买的东西我带来了，还有什么要帮忙的吗？”

哈利撑起身，靠在床头，朝她招手：“过来过来，靠近点。”很神秘。

女生狐疑地凑近：“什么？”

哈利靠在她耳边，说了点什么。

女生的脸刷一下红了：“你怎么了？突然问这个。罗恩他不懂这些，只送红玫瑰。不过……我都不讨厌。”

哈利说：“不告诉你。”然后他把被子一拉，挡住女生的捶打。

伍德再一次比赛，眼睛往观众席上瞟的次数多了一些。等到下半场时，他终于看见一个灰色帽衫在贵宾席出现。对方朝他挥手。伍德打了个晃，飞了个花哨的路线，引起一片掌声。

比赛如常结束，他们队取得了本赛季最好成绩。复盘安排在明天，伍德在被叫去聚餐之前迅速溜走，他绕着贵宾席出口踱步几回，身后忽然传来物体掠空声。

他反手抓住，一看，是个小巧的块状物体，包装鲜艳而别致。

“这是麻瓜吃的糖果。”伍德回过头，看到哈利歪歪头，朝他笑。

“我下半场的时候看到你了。”伍德走过去。

救世主低下头，“有个犯人逃出阿兹卡班，我之前在追捕他。”

伍德已经拆开包装，将那色彩诡异的糖块吃了进去，含含糊糊应了一声，过了一会儿口齿不清地说：“好吃，虽然不会跳。”

哈利侧头瞧他，又别过脸去笑。笑完他马上回归正经的表情，说：“喜欢的话，我的住处还有很多，有空可以过去拿。”

“好。”伍德舔了舔嘴唇，感到残留的甜意，又看到哈利拎着扫帚，“你接下来有事吗？”

“今天是我教父的忌日，我要去看他。如果你乐意的话……要一起吗？”

“乐意之至。”

墓园安安静静。

这里常年潮湿多风，又在背阳处，墓碑少不了腐蚀，然而却没什么人去刻意修补，只是任年月慢慢在石上刻下纹路。

哈利拂去石碑上的尘土，垂眼不作声。伍德想起他之前鬼使神差买下又读完的一本书，手抬起又放下，陪他安静。

他们沉默了多长时间呢，或许只有几分钟，又或许，长到令人疲惫。

哈利再抬眼时，声音发着抖：“他说，我们会住在一个房子里。我们会有一个家。”

伍德的手落在他肩上，力度轻柔，他能感到那股温暖。

棕发青年顿了几顿：“我不怎么了解布莱克先生，你愿意讲给我听吗？”

“乐意之至。”

故事很短，然而叙述者奇迹般地记下了每一个细节，于是短故事变了长诗，一字一句，磋磨人心。

“他说，我们会住在一个房子里。我们会有一个家。”人又回看曾经的笑，笑也像哭。

雪飘下来。

救世主面色本就是过分的白，此时眼睛又染上红，一眼看上去异常可怜，也异常招人心疼。伍德没抵抗住，手轻轻揽过去，安抚地拍着。

黑发的年轻人头埋在他肩上，发出似幼兽一般的哀鸣。


	3. Chapter 3

没过多久，救世主擦擦眼睛，不好意思地朝他笑笑：“今天丢人了。要是能给你施个遗忘咒就好了。”

“其实我也想给你施一个。我猜我那天喝醉应该说了很多蠢话。”伍德知道他在开玩笑。

“那我们扯平了。”话音刚落，哈利打了个小喷嚏。原来雪已然纷纷扬扬，他裹了裹单薄的外套，发现伍德也只穿了件简单的运动装。他看向棕发青年：“雪这么大，我记得你们的临时住处很远，回去会不会不太方便？我家就在附近……”

“好啊，如果不打扰你的话。”伍德自动忽视了移形换影这回事，也完全不想去思考其他拒绝的理由。他隐约感觉到自己的脑回路有点奇怪，但他想对面人眼角的红还没消，这就是唯一的理由。

“当然。”

伍德第二次来到哈利的住所。此时已经入夜，哈利按下开关，室内通明一片，电磁炉与微波炉嗡嗡作响，烹制好一顿简易的餐饭。

全程旁观的伍德茫茫然将三明治送入口，忽然间，他明白了上回遗漏的细节：“哈利，你家里居然没有一件魔法物品吗？我是说，除了你的魔杖。”

哈利坐他对面，慢慢喝了口汤：“是吗，我都没有注意。不过麻瓜的电器真的很好用，它们不会说话，只会安安静静地陪在你身边。我从小就用这些东西做饭的，做得不错吧？”男孩儿眨眨眼。

“好吃，比我做得好多了。我妈妈一直怕我被自己做的东西毒死。”伍德未经思考，做出了回答。而后他又反应过来：“你小时候就自己做饭了？他们……和你一起住的那家人，对你不好吗？”

“这很难说，至少他们给了我血亲的庇护，也并非罪大恶极。但是，我得告诉你，虽然这样有点听上去有点儿不道德，我得告诉你，和他们住在一起的日子，我不开心。”救世主坦坦荡荡，看着他。伍德觉得自己最近可能真的有点奇怪，他现在又想去碰碰对面人的头发了。

“没关系，这是你的自由。”伍德耸耸肩，然后他的余光看到一本熟悉的书：“噢，那本书！当时送你的时候我真的很舍不得，不过，送出一本书，我得到了一个优秀的找球手。”

“我答应过你的。要抓到金飞贼。”哈利又开始笑，乖巧又无害。

话题一到魁地奇，伍德就止不住了，越说越兴奋，乃至于还开了几罐冰箱里的麻瓜啤酒，到最后他脸颊泛红，拉着哈利干杯：“找球手，敬！魁地奇！”

“干杯。”哈利托着腮，轻轻同伍德碰杯，他又想了想：“敬不敬前女友呢？”

“什么？不敬！她没有……没有我要的吻。”棕发青年已然进入神志模糊的阶段，嘟嘟囔囔，委委屈屈，睫毛染上湿润。

“那……我呢？”黑发的年轻人凑过身去，落下一吻。

这吻很轻，但足够让伍德在一瞬间重拿回些许清明。他没来得及躲开，对方已经坐回原位。伍德晃晃脑袋，想自己是该生气的，是该疑惑的，揍对方一拳也不是不可以。可是他紧接着发现自己冒出了一个更为奇怪的想法——他想，救世主的嘴唇真软啊。

此刻已然入夜，万物都安息。隔着窗户，偶尔的汽笛声也远，也轻。唯一清晰响在伍德耳中的，是他自己的心跳。伍德好像明白了什么，又好像什么都没明了。茫茫雾中，旅人再次下定决心，奔赴渺渺指引。

他扶住桌沿，回吻过去。

窗外月色清白，偶有一捧漏入屋内，无人欣赏。

你知道，无论发生什么，生活总会继续，第二天总会到来。同理，就算你前一天刚刚亲了救世主并顺理成章地做了一切该做的，第二天你依旧要早早起床，离开某个温暖怀抱，穿衣洗漱，去球队训练。

伍德在城市上方飞着，身下是走时哈利借他的火弩箭。云朵路过他身侧，他只顾着神游感叹，心想一切都缺乏实感。唯一盘旋在他脑中的，是二十分钟前，救世主送他一个早安吻。而他无意间触碰对方发梢，感受到夜晚残留的凉意。

而城市另一端，赫敏收到一封未署名的信，上书：“感谢乐购超市采购员。”一笔一划，情真意切。

日子还要照常过下去，伍德依旧敬业，积极参加球队训练，在每场比赛中全力以赴。他离黄金年龄期结束不剩几年，不得不珍惜，他仍旧希望能从中获得什么，好让自己不后悔。

当然，日常里也有不小的改变。比如每逢比赛结束，守门员会早早走入退场通道，在昏暗中牵住谁的手，交换一个吻；又比如他的宿舍逐渐积灰，而另一个小公寓也发生了翻天覆地的变化：衣柜充盈起来，亮色球服与暗色长袍并肩；杂物被归置整齐，室内又添了许多装饰品。其中最大的、最昂贵的，是一张绚丽的波斯地毯，伍德和哈利花费了一整个休息日去挑选了它。地毯毛绒绒，非常漂亮，也需要打理的耐心，于是他们又花费时间定时清洁它，就像清洁生活——又或者，他们在清洁中逐渐找到生活。

生活如此耗费精力，令人欢欣。而比它更无耻也更重要的，是讲述。人一张开口，心就怯了，疑就多了，可偏偏舌尖泛甜，心上淌蜜，于是走或不走，都黏糊糊不干脆，都不勇敢，少决心。

伍德与哈利走下去了。他们每日说许许多多的话，大多是儿时的月，绵软又寂静。而路途越远，伍德就越知道，那些晦涩而坚硬的过往，一日一日、实打实地发生在对方的身上，他没说什么，他继续等待。终于有一天，那是阳光很好的一天，哈利喝了口甜腻腻的茶，沉默了一会儿他说：“七年级的时候，我最大的愿望就是能喝上这么一杯，慢慢喝。可是食死徒追得太紧了。”伍德牵住他的手，轻轻亲他。救世主耳根泛上红。

那时的阳光真好啊，好到让人头晕目眩，想要永远相信明天，伍德后来这样想。

哈利觉得，一切都在向好的方向发展。他有了爱人，有了一个家，他踏实工作，处理好冗杂文书，追杀每一个罪大恶极之徒。

有那么一次，他追踪一个连杀数名官员的罪犯，最后在悬崖边上得见对方真容。那是个女人，面容柔和，神色疲惫，周身是风霜的无言痕迹。

他怔住了。

对方朝他柔柔地笑了一笑：“当时哭得那么惨，让你见笑了。”正是当时在病房里痛哭的遗属。

哈利顿了一顿：“你现在放下武器，跟我回威森加摩，说不定能在阿兹卡班少待几年。”

女人语气温和：“谢谢你的好意，但我不会跟你走的。我杀的那些人都不无辜，我哥哥不过挡了他们的路，就死得不明不白。我没能力让真相大白，在死之前让他们多偿几条命还是能做到的。”

哈利默然。那几个官员他认识，个个都堪称人物，才干是有的，争斗也是常有的，而余波波及到的小人物，他们是看不见的。

“如果你愿意的话，可以检查一下邮箱，救世主。”女人留下最后一句，转身投向深渊。

没过多久，女人的尸体在悬崖底部被找到。

哈利回到办公室，把结案表格草草塞进抽屉。他转移了全部注意力，投入新的忙碌与奔波。某次宴会中，有人拍拍他肩：“好好干，把事情都办利落，前途无量啊！”

哈利很谦卑地笑：“借您吉言。”他想起邮箱里那根被移动的发丝。

他还是没有结案。

他开始花费更多时间奔波，为的是搜寻一些东西，好让自己安心。很多个深夜里他回到家中，心事重重地看向爱人温润的眼。他想要开口，又止住。千种思绪纠缠，铸成了床边的望夫石。

伍德迷迷糊糊抱住他，咕哝着讨亲。

石头化了。

时间飞速流逝，但在哈利心目中异常漫长——寻找如此耗费心力。总而言之，哈利终于找到了他想要的，一部分。

紧接着，部里下来通知，说哈利被查出与新出现的犯罪集团有联系，罪证似有似无，有待勘查。同时《预言家日报》又开始迎来销售旺季，篇篇不留情面，已然给他定了罪。在评论员与记者的笔下，他被描述成心机深沉的政治家，手染鲜血的冒名英雄。从前在霍格沃兹的日子被一页页仔细审查，每一句话都是祸心包藏，每一声笑都是别有用意，满是冒犯。

又有报道爆出，救世主性向与众不同，和普德米尔的一位球员保持着不正当关系，而对方或许也与阴谋牵涉颇多。

然后他被满怀歉意地告知，继续在部门里任职，会不太合适。

哈利点点头，转身离开。

他走在路上，拥挤中有许多人认出他，有人悄悄看他又移转视线，有人放声大骂。哈利歪歪头，感到生活从未给人惊喜，一如往常令人失望。

披上隐身衣，哈利从家中的保险柜中取出一沓文件，来到密林深处的小屋。

年轻的女孩儿金发披散，正专心致志看蝴蝶飞。她没有回头：“今天的风是金色的。”

哈利抬头：“是吗。卢娜。”今天是个阴天，他目之所及都是灰暗色调，唯有叶子萧萧瑟瑟落下。风雨将来。

“我知道你为什么而来。我会帮你的。”卢娜银色的眼睛依旧盯着空中。

哈利突然有些愧疚：“注意保护好自己，你知道他们的手段。”

“我知道的，我知道的。我比我爸爸要勇敢，他们没什么好威胁我的。”女孩儿的笑意也是飘忽的。

“好，谢谢你。”哈利把东西放下，离开。

他还有别的事。

来到球队时，伍德正在训练。

哈利远远地看见训练场，棕发青年身形匀称，眉清目朗，一举一动都带着风与青草香。哈利看了一会儿，去往无人的休息室等待。突然，他眯了眯眼，来到伍德的储物柜前。

柜面被人涂了鸦，尽是不堪入目之语，且这涂鸦大概是被施了咒法，哈利一时半会儿竟没成功去除，试了十几个咒语都毫无作用。这时救世主开始感到气急与愤怒，像壳子露了缝隙，露出里面那个不到二十岁的男孩。

旋即，走廊传来脚步声。

是伍德结束了训练。伍德一边走着，一面胡乱思考着。他能感受到最近的气氛不对，但他不愿意去看《预言家日报》，他不觉得那会告诉他真相。所以他只是等，等待谁告诉他答案。

此时他走进门，看见自家男朋友正对着柜子生气，是个马上要炸毛的模样。他不自觉地带上笑容，走近前：“哈利。”紧接着他又看见柜子上的字，恍然明了，施了个咒，使柜面重回清洁。

哈利惶惶然回头看他，眼睫上还沾着点湿润：“对不起。”

伍德失笑：“你有什么对不起我的？除非你想分手。不如先告诉我，出了什么事。”

黑发的男孩儿低下头：“不，不分手……不，我们能不能分开一段时间，只要我还活着，我一定会回来找你的。你好好打你的魁地奇，说我们分手了。你不会有事的。”

伍德这回是真的有点生气了：“你不愿意告诉我到底发生了什么吗？你这么说，我不会放心的。”

哈利看着他：“我要去做一件危险的事，会牵连到你。”

“我不能和你一起吗？”

“你还有你的事业，你的家人，你的朋友，为了他们，你该安全地活着。”

“我想和你一起。”

哈利险些就要动摇了，下一秒他听见屋外一阵喧哗。透过窗户，他远远看到人们仇视的目光，以及他往日的同事。

“对不起。”哈利施了个幻影移形，留下愤怒而茫然的守门员。

哈利做好伪装，在暗中观察着。

他是个极有耐心的猎手。十八岁以后，年轻人的暴躁极少显露在他身上。曾经的经历为他锻成了一双安安静静的眼睛。

很快，《唱唱反调》放出大量证据，直指魔法部数名高官滔天罪行。关于哈利，则一字未提。

哈利拿到报纸时笑了笑，他想卢娜真的很聪明，她知道人们从不想要真相，他们需要的不过是一个靶子，好让人批判，好让人唾弃。

声浪愈高，愤怒仇恨转了向。

高层很快有了异动。一只手从更高处伸下来。

哈利抓住机会，探清其根源，潜入了对方家中。富丽堂皇的室内，满眼罪恶，满眼荣誉，他感到异常荒谬，抓紧时间收集了需要的东西，传了出去。

离开时，他没逃过那些重重的防卫。大人物弯下腰笑眯眯看他：“救世主，莱恩出事的时候，我以为你是个好孩子。何必自寻死路。”

哈利被关进庄园的地牢，等候着处置。毕竟他罪证没定，怎样的死法还需斟酌。

卢娜应该是安全的，他安慰自己，那个斯卡曼德家的年轻人办法很多。

在地牢里，哈利经受了难以数计的肉体折磨，他都一声不吭地忍过。而不受折磨的时候，他就窝在墙角。他发现墙角经年潮湿，竟也孕育出灵秀的小花。他盯着花，把它揣进怀中。

没过一段时间，巫师世界的风雨声隐隐约约传到了地下。哈利倚在墙角笑，他知道赫敏收到了他的东西。

赫敏着实是个可靠又聪明的朋友，一早就把自己和罗恩一家摘了出去。到如今，她几经筹谋，刚好掀起一场混乱。

栏杆外喊杀震天。哈利这几天已经受了不少刑，虚弱非常，强撑着闯了出去。

大人物在混乱中没了体面，苟延残喘着，要逃。哈利本欲抓住机会了结他时，一个身影忽然窜出。小姑娘三四岁，天真的眼睛看向他：“你不是救世主吗？为什么要杀我爷爷？”

哈利强行收回了即将释放的攻击。

大人物摸到魔杖，毫不犹豫地指向他，发出恶咒。

伍德上次的架没吵赢，憋着一股气，却找不到哈利，没地方挣回来，只好委委屈屈地打魁地奇，心想再次见面，一定要把话说清楚。

而当他终于再次见到哈利的时候，对方正躺在病床上，白布遮面。

病房里安安静静。棕发的女孩儿递给他一颗琥珀，内里是朵小花，永恒地绽放着。女孩儿说：“这是在他衣服里找到的，我想它应该属于你。”紧接着她痛哭失声，高大的红发男孩安慰着她。

伍德发现他又开始耳鸣了。而除了那一丝若有若无的鸣音，他再听不见别的。

他掀开白布，黑发的男孩儿沉睡，面颊已然冰凉。

他落下此生最安静的吻。

后来伍德买下了哈利的公寓，保持着旧有装饰，丝毫不做改动。在阳光很好的一天，他靠在沙发上，翻开《预言家日报》，看到满篇的溢美之词。人们不遗余力地称颂，造神，说救世主何其伟大，引领精神，守护家园。

伍德笑了一笑，却像哭。他盯着浮尘发了很久的呆，然后慢慢睡去。

日光柔柔地镀过窗台。

浮生寂静。


End file.
